The Wright Person
by Bosslike Industries
Summary: A fangirl turns The anything agency into a spot to host her dating game.What's gonna happen? Written by TK.


**Hey Guys ^_^.TK here with an Important news flash! Bosslike Industries apologises for our lack of updating,But SP is off doing exams,and I've had a massive writers 're both really sorry,but Im back and I have a brand new story for you! Enjoy :D.**

"Hi,Welcome to the Wright anything-ARGH!" Phoenix never finished that sentence as a vast number of builders and interior decorators trampled over him and into the now very crowded one person remained was a young girl,16 or 17 at the stepped over phoenix and into the very centre of the crowd."Ok People!We have two hours to get this place ready before this goes live! let's get going!" she yelled,her voice easily surpassing Apollo's chords of then Trucy came in,gasping at the sight of about 50 people packed into their tiny apartment."Daddy,Who are these people?" she asked,helping phoenix up."I don't know,Truce,but I intend to find out" he said angrily,walking up to the girl who,he assumed,was the coughed abruptly,making her jump slightly."Who are you?What are you doing?" he yelled,surprised at the girl wasn't angelic,nor was it was more a mixture of the and Phoenix gulped."Excuse the sudden intrusion, .I'm Emilie May,and your apartment is the hotspot for my newest experiment!" she said gleefully,clapping her hands together."What in the world are you talking about?" Phoenix asked,scratching the back of his beanie._"This isn't going to be good"_ he thought."Take a look around you, !It's all over the walls!"she the first time since this strange girl had come into his home,he looked around,and his jaw hit the walls had gotten a brand new paintjob:Blood red with multiple hearts splattered here and on the wall behind Emilie,there was a bright neon sign:The "Wright" person."W-w-WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OF THIS!" he sighed,putting her hands on her hips."Do I really need to explain this to you, ?Don't the hearts and the neon sign even hint what's going on?" she Phoenix shook his head dumbly,she turned to Trucy."Is he ALWAYS this stupid,Trucy?" she asked."Hey,I am not!" he yelled when Trucy nodded."Yes you are,Daddy! You haven't even realised what Emilie is it's being done right here! I'm so excited!" she cried,skipping into her room."Do I get an explination yet?" Phoenix asked."The "Wright" person is an experiment I've been working on these past few me there are two wheels:Male names,and female names.I spin both of these names that the arrows land on are the lucky two:They get to go on a date,which is again decided by a random wright anything agency is now hosting a game show! isn't it great?" Emile said was a sudden "Thud!" as Phoenix crashed to the floor,Unconcious.

The smell of grape juice wafting up his nose woke him looked around._"Nope,it wasn't a nightmare!this is all happening!" _he was standing in front of him,her back to turned around and sighed with relief."Thank goodness your OK, " she got up slowly,when his brain clicked."I just remembered,I didn't agree to any of this!you just barged in and thought I'd be OK with I'm not,so you can just get rid of all of this crap and leave!" he cried,pointing towards the an instant,Emilie's expression usual happy face went dark,her eyes turned a deep shade of blood colour drained from phoenix's face and he laughed sheepishly,rubbing the back of his head."You know what,on second thought,hosting a game show wouldn't be too bad..." he said,afraid of what would happen if he told her no again."Great!" Emilie cried,returning to her usual flicked a switch,and the Neon sign lit up."Welcome one and all,to the "Wright" person dating game!Who will tonight's lucky couple be?We'll find out just as soon as I'm done explaining the I get started then?Keep up,everyone!Here are the rules.

** is where you come in,my readers! it's up to you to choose who gets paired! have fun.**

**2.I will do any pairing,wether it be het,yaoi or because there are two seperate wheels,it doesn't mean I wont spin one ?**

** you want to request a pairing,you must tell me who you want to see pairied up,where they go,and how the night ends(E.G Something embarrassing happens,and one of the participants leaves early,the couple get into a heated arguement and call everything off,the realise how much they love each other)**

** character from ace attorney are on those two wheels,as well as my own if you want me to play along,don't be afraid to 'd actually be great fun!**

** NO ANON requests!**

"now that that's out of the way,lets find out who the first couple is.." Emilie said,turning towards the two wheels.

**And I'll leave it at that for now! Don't be afraid to request a pairing,and I'll try my best to do guys ^_^!**


End file.
